From One War to Another
by KazeWolfy
Summary: A Night Elf Druid finds herself defending a Pandaren Alliance city against the Sha but there is no hope for them, the Sha casts a dark spell killing everyone, or so we thought. The Druid was somehow transported form the War against the Sha on Azeroth to the War of the Ring in Middle Earth. What will happen to our lone druid known as Wolfpain? May Elune and Cenarius watch over her.
1. Chapter 1

All seemed peaceful in Azeroth…for a time that is. Deathwing was dead, the Dragon Aspects seeming to have lost their great power, the war against Horde and Alliance had been put off due to the return of Deathwing. Yes, all seemed peaceful in Azeroth…until Pandaria had been discovered.

When I had first stepped onto the lands of Pandaria I felt I had stepped onto a paradise land, an uncorrupted land that has never seen the likes of war. But I was so very wrong. I had met the inhabitants of Pandaria, the Pandaren, and had quickly learned much about their strange land, including this strange enemy they call _The Sha_. This "Sha", from what I was told, are created from negative emotions such as anger, fear, and doubt. I was told the history on how the Sha was created, but even I still find some trouble in believing it.

_Ten thousand years ago, Shaohao, the last Pandaren emperor, sought to rule wisely, that he might save Pandaria from ruin. To better his people, Shaohao undertook a grand quest to strip away his own negative emotions. He succeeded, and the doubt, anger, fear and still more that he plucked from himself was imprisoned beneath the earth. But it did not lie still. It seeped into the very land Shaohao hoped to protect._

_In the heart of Pandaria, Shaohao's darkness – the __**Sha**__ – waited, feeding off every harsh word, angry fist or pang of despair. The Pandaren have trained themselves in compassion, patience, and love of life in order to limit their contribution to the power of the Sha, but with the arrival of violent outsiders on Pandaria, all their care may be for naught._

_It is not clear if the Sha have an agenda, but there is no doubt that they exist in disharmony with life. Wherever they lurk, they bring and delight in discord and death in a cycle that seems difficult for even the greatest heroes to end. Swords cannot slash doubt. Armor cannot deflect hatred._

I must say when I first saw the Sha with my own eyes I was terrified, how can I, let alone anyone, defeat such an enemy born from such evil emotions? The only thing we can do is pray that the Horde and the Alliance will work together as we once did against Deathwing and join the inhabitants of Pandaria to rid Azeroth of the new and deadly enemy. I am known as Wolfpain but many simply call me Wolf or Wolfy, I am a Night Elf Druid, I specialize in the feral aspect of a cat seeing as I spend most of my time in the form and purple panther, purple due to the color of my hair. My armor is transmogrified to the tier 11 PvP gear as I favor that look the most. I mostly keep to myself but I do talk to other when I see fit.

I was walking around the Alliance city Shrine of the Seven Stars, located in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms in Pandaria, waiting for a raid to form for Mogu'shan Vaults when out of nowhere the city shook with such rage I thought the mountain that the city was built into would collapse on top of us. I quickly took the form of a cat and dashed outside to see what was happening, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing… the Sha of Anger was attacking the city! The protectors of the city were quick to react, most heading out to counterattack while few stayed to quickly get the civilians to the portals for safety. Without a second thought I shifted into my raven form and took to the sky to survey the damage and see where our defenses were weak. Seeing the front line looking a bit weak I quickly dove down and took my cat form once more and immediately started attacking every enemy in my path.

In war there is no such thing as time, you could be fighting for what feels like hours but in reality it has only been five minutes. Having lost track of time due the never-ending onslaught of Sha I have no idea how long we've been fighting but we must have been fighting for awhile, everyone around me is exhausted as am I and we all have some form of injury or another, most of us carry at least one fatal wound. "Retreat! Retreat!" Retreat… then there is nothing more we can do now, our numbers are too few. If only we had seen this coming from the beginning! We could have called for reinforcements form Stormwind! Damn it all! I stay back to give the others as much time as I can give them to retreat to safety but I was only able to give them a few seconds before I was too overwhelmed and had to retreat myself. Sadly the Sha of Anger had other plans for us. He had casted his Unleashed Wrath upon us. Being exposed to so much rage would drive anyone insane. So much hatred…so much darkness, I'm slowly losing consciousness. I pray for survivors. May Elune guide us all…


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness, that was the first thing I noticed. Slowly my senses were coming back, first hearing then my site after I had slowly open my eyes. As I take in my surroundings in I notice that there were many trees in the area. Thinking back there aren't very many trees around the Shrine of Seven Stars. "Where am I?" I wondered out loud while slowly sitting up. Looking towards the sky I see that it is late afternoon. I heal my injuries, grab my staff and make my way in some random direction in hope of finding out where I am. _Being in an unfamiliar territory is a dangerous thing, best to save as much as my mana as I can, _I think to myself. After walking for what seems like an hour I still have no idea where I am. _I hope I'm not in Horde territory._ Seeing that I had no other choice I took to my raven form and flew for the sky to get an idea of where I'm at.

_Oh no._ Trees everywhere, even more so than Ashenvale. _I don't see any survivors, so I'm all alone… I'm sorry everyone… I feel like I've failed you all. Forgive me… _After my small grieving moment I could hear the sound of a waterfall. Looking behind me I see a city built around the waterfall. _Such beauty of a city could almost make Darnassus look pale in comparison._ I make my way to fly over the city to see if the inhabitants are friendly or not. In but a few minutes I'm gliding over it trying to figure out what these people are. _Strange, they have the appearance of a human but they have pointed ears. Could they be half elven half human?_ While mulling over my thoughts I had failed to notice that I have been spotted by an archer. The archer had quickly noticed I was a strange bird, a purple raven with golden armor, and had taken aim with an arrow. **Thunk**. _Wha-AAHHHH._ Imbedded into my right wing was and arrow. I was free falling too fast and with my injury there was nothing I could do to slow down. Whether it was luck or not I had somehow managed to fall into the river in the middle of the city. The impact of the crash left me breathless and the fact of being in water had forced me out of my raven form. Water quickly flooded my lungs and I was quickly losing consciousness once more. _It would seem my time is finally up, and after so many times I had escaped death. I had always thought I would die out on the battlefield not some river. Good bye everyone, I will fail you no more…_

Glorfindel had just shot a strange looking bird, one he believes to be a spy of the Dark Lord. Quickly he runs to where it had crashed in the river only to find a strange being in its place. Cautiously he goes into the water to retrieve this strange being, minding the arrow in its arm. He lays the being on the shore and takes a quick note that it is a female, _but of what?_ He thinks to himself. Purple hair in a high ponytail, long pointed ears, and strange tattoo markings on her face places her as an outlandish person, having been alive for so long one gets to know the races of Middle Earth but he has never seen such a race as this female before. He carefully picks her up and quickly brings her to Lord Elrond for healing and what he should do with her.

"My Lord Elrond, I have need of your help. There was a strange bird flying over Imladris, thinking it was a spy of the Dark Lord I had shot it and it had landing in the river. When I had gotten there she was in its place, I know not what race she is but she is in definite need of help." Said Glorfindel. "Quickly, follow me to the infirmary." Said Lord Elrond. They arrived in the infirmary moments later and placed her on the bed. Lord Elrond spent many hours treating the wound, pulling out the arrow, stopping the bleeding, salves to help heal it and keep infections away, and then bandaging it. After the mending was finished they placed her in a privet room to let her rest and recover.

I woke up with a start breathing heavily, flashes of an arrow and water all around me still fresh in my mind. _So I had managed to invade death yet again…_ I look around the room I am in and see that it is a very open room, no glass on the windows or a door. I look at my arm to find that it is bandaged. _At least these people care enough to tend to my wounds but are they friendly or enemies and what do they plan to do with me? I barely have enough mana to shapshift; I'll have to save what strength I have left incase I am forced to fight. If I want to fly out of here my Cloud Serpent would be the best bet to take at the present moment._ While I was lost in my thoughts I had failed to notice the sound of foot steps heading toward my direction. "I see you have awakened." Startled out of my thoughts I instantly used the last of my mana to shapshift into my cat form, ripping the bandages in the process, thinking it was an enemy. Hissing and snarling I look to the intruder; he seemed surprised by my sudden change in form. "There is no need to fear, I will not harm you nor will anyone else that is under my house. I am Lord Elrond and you are in Imladris or Rivendell in the common tongue. Do not worry, you are safe here child." _Child? I know I am young for a Night Elf but I am defiantly not a child. _Cautiously I turn back to my natural form, still in a defensive position. "Are you an ally of the Alliance or are you with the Horde?" I ask. "I do not know of this _Alliance_or _Horde_ you speak of. If you do not mind me asking what race are you? I have never seen one of you kind in all my long years on Middle Earth." "I could say the same about you. I am a Night Elf, I specialize in the arts of a druid, and my main form that I use is that of a cat. I am known as Wolfpain but Wolf or Wolfy will do. Tell me what race are you? You have similar futures as the Blood Elves but clearly you are not one of them, perhaps related in some way? What is this _Middle Earth _you spoke of? We are on Azeroth are we not?" "I am an Elf but not this _Blood Elf_ nor this _Night Elven_ race you speak of. I have never heard of Azeroth. The world we are in is indeed Middle Earth. Come with me, you need new bandages." "There is no need for that; once I regain enough of my mana I will be able to heal it myself." "Are you a healer?" "All druids know basic healing spells but no I don't specialize in the healing arts. I specialize in melee combat, as I said before my main battle form is a cat." "Tell me, how is it you came to Middle Earth?"

And so I told him my story. Lord Elrond asked some questions and asked for an explanation on things he didn't understand. Once I had finished he told me about the One Ring and how it is traveling to Rivendell and also about the council he had summoned to discuss the fate of the ring. "After hearing about your experiences in battle I would like for you to attend as well. Your impute may be of use." "It would be an honor my Lord." I say bowing to him. "Perfect, I would like for to hide your identity until otherwise. The others may find it a bit shocking to know what you are." "I understand." "Good. Come, you must be hungry." As I follow him out the doorway I think, _I just went from one war to another..._


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day before the council, I had been given permission from Lord Elrond to walk around Rivendell in my cat form to try to keep my identity hidden but it's not everyday you see a big purple cat running around, I assume the peoples of Middle Earth have seen stranger things in their life times. A few days ago the daughter of Elrond, Arwen, had left Rivendell to meet up with a group of travelers that are bringing the Ring here. When she returned she had the ring bearer with her upon her mount. I could sense the evil coming from the ring before it even made it into Rivendell.

When the hobbit, as I was told the race of the small creature, arrived he was gravely injured. I had lent my assistance to Lord Elrond in healing but sadly I was told that the wound would never heal. I felt so sorry for the young hobbit. I had meet Gandalf the Gray that very same day as well as the other three hobbits, Sam, Marry, and Pippen, and the human Aragon who were traveling with Frodo the ring bearer.

Of course when I had met them I had hood pulled over my head, hiding my ears, purple hair, and most of my face. Elrond had thought it to be a good idea to tell Gandalf of whom I am and how I came to be in Middle Earth, I having no objections to the thought.

As I was walking toward the main entrance of Rivendell a group of blonde haired elves ride through. The first blonde that rode in quickly jumped off his horse and looked around, he spotted me almost immediately. "What an unusual cat." he said. "Indeed Prince Legolas that is a strange animal. Perhaps we should inform Lord Elrond?" said one of the other blondes. _So Legolas is his name then? And he is of royalty too._ "No, I think he already knows about the cat. Come, we must inform him of our arrival." said Legolas. As they leave I make my way into the surrounding forests.

It is the day of the council; I am sitting to the left of Gandalf in my elven form, most of my face hidden form view. Many people had come to attend the council, men, elves, dwarves, a mage or wizard as I am told, and a hobbit. Lord Elrond, who is sitting at the fore front of the council, stands to address the representatives, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo, who was sitting to the right of Gandalf, hesitantly stands and slowly walks towards the stone pedestal in the center of the council and sets the Ring upon it. Murmurs sound around the room talking about doom and the end of man. Being so close to this evil item makes me want to shapshift and attempt to destroy this ring but then my secret would be out. I can hear it silently calling my name, telling me to take it, but I refuse. Such an evil thing is an abomination to nature and my calling.

A man with red hair stands from his seat, "In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand! Isildur's Bane is found!' Isildur's Bane…" his hand reaches out toward the ring. "Boromir!" cried Elrond. Then Gandalf suddenly stands from his seat, chanting strange words, I could feel the evil power behind them, so evil I had to grasp my own seat along with a few elves. "Never before has anyone ever spoken in that language here in Imladris!" exclaimed Elrond. "I do not ask for your pardon, Master Elrond. The Ring is altogether evil." said Gandalf tiredly. _That must have taken a lot of power from him._

"It is a gift. A gift from the foes of Mordor!" Boromir said ecstatically. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of mypeople your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" _I am sure more than just your people are fighting for Middle Earth _human_. You are too cocky for your own good; it will lead to your down fall. Anyone can see that._

"You cannot wield it, none of us can." exclaimed Aragon. "The Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Boromir looked toward Aragon with resentment. "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" he asked. "This is no mere Ranger!" said the Elven Prince from Mirkwood. "He is Aragon son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Boromir looked surprised. "Aragon? _This _is Isildur's heir?" he said unconvinced. "And heir to the throne of Gondor." _So Aragon is also of Royal Blood then? Why hasn't he taken up his crown? _"Havo dad, Legolas." said Aragon in an unknown language. Boromir sneered at Aragon as he said "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." that said he returned to his seat.

"Aragon is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said, telling us what we already know. "You have but one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Lord Elrond said. A dwarf jumped from his seat, grabbing his axe and raises it above his head to strike. "Then what are we waiting for?" he says as he brings is axe down upon the Ring. In a blink of an eye he is on his back with shards from his axe scattered around him. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of MountDoom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." said Lord Elrond gravely.

_Destroying something so evil is easier said than done. Destroying the Demon Soul was hard enough as it was, Rhonin was lucky enough to have been captured by a big-mouthed goblin who told him how to destroy it, and with it the freedom of the Dragon Queen Alexstrasza. Destroying this Ring will be no-less difficult. _

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just orcs. This is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddle with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume, not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." said Boromir disappointed. Legolas stood. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?! The Ring must be destroyed!" "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" said Gimli. "And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" exclaimed Boromir. "I'll be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" exclaimed Gimli. "Never trust an Elf!" _Ok, I'm a little offended by that dwarf. I guess the elves and dwarves of this world do not get along like they do in Azeroth. _

After the dwarfs comment almost everyone in the council jumped from their seats to argue with one another. _These people bicker like children while their world is dying._

"I will take it!" said Frodo as he stood up from his seat. "I will take it!" _It would seem no one will listen to him._ I stand up and place my hand on his shoulder signaling for him to wait a moment. I grab my staff and slam the bottom of it into the ground summoning the winds of a hurricane around the council demanding attention to me. Quickly the bickering died down and everyone was facing toward me. "I believe this young hobbit has something he would like to say." I spoke for the first time. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way." said Frodo.

Gandalf was the first to come forward. "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear."

Aragon was next to come forth. "If by my life or death I can protect you I will. You have my sword." he says while kneeling before Frodo. "And you have bow." "And my axe." said Legolas and Gimli. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, Gondor will see it done." said Boromir. "Ha!" cried a voice. Out of the bushes Sam comes running. "Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!" he said sternly. "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you two, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." said an amused Elrond. "Wait! We're coming too!" cried another voice from behind us. Merry and Pippin run up to join the group. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" said Merry. "Besides, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest, thing." Pippin said. "Guess the rules you out Pip." teased Merry.

"Nine companions…." Suddenly Lord Elrond turns to me. "I would like for you to be part of this quest as well; that is if you are willing to go." "It will be an honor my lord." I say while bowing before him. "Why should this stranger who hides in the shadows of his cloak join us?" asked Boromir. "I believe the time has come…Wolfpain." With that said I remove my hood for all to see. _Of course, they're surprised to see a Night Elf, just like everyone else was back on Azeroth when we came out of hiding. _"Ten companions, so be it you call be The Fellowship of the Ring!" said Elrond, taking the attention off of me if but for a few seconds. "Great! Where are we going?" question Pippin. I was unable to hold back my smile.


End file.
